


Deadman Goes Green

by FruitFrakker



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Humiliation, Inflation, Monologue, blueberry inflation, watermelon expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Tamaki mocks Makina for falling for his devious trap, and introduces her to her fate. Watermelon Transformation with a bit of Humiliation. Monologue. Oneshot. Pretty experimental for me but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.





	Deadman Goes Green

Ah, look what the cat dragged in…

Roll her carefully, boys, carefully! Don’t want to bruise her… _too much_…

Marvelous, that ought to do it. Dismissed, and don’t tell a soul about this~! Now we can get down to brass tacks… oh before I forget, you dropped your beret! Here, let me put it back on… there, fits like a glove! A shame the same can’t be said for the rest of your outfit~.

So Makina, care to explain yourself? You seem to have gotten yourself into quite the pickle, haven’t you. And I went through _all _that effort to tell you that laboratory was off-limits, that our green project wasn’t ready for prime time. If you could only follow directions, we wouldn’t be here right now would we? But no, ‘Promoter Tamaki must be up to no good! I have to go and stick my nose in Tamaki’s business!’

And look where that got you, huh? A giant piece of fruit, longer than a sedan and about as wide. Nice shades of green though, they suit you well~. Hoho, I hadn’t even noticed, you’re still chewing the gum, aren’t you? Awww, nobody likes a pouter, even with those cute plump cheeks of yours. It’s not my fault you have no self-control.

I mean, by all means, keep chewing! It’s not like there’s any coming back from this; one silly mistake and you’re a useless watermelon for life. A rather curvy one in fact, a bit more than a ‘G’ now, eh? Oooh, still sensitive there too. Don’t scowl at me Makina, I can hear your moans. Just… relax and savor the experience.

You know, I wonder when you finally realized things had gone wrong: when the flavor didn’t fade, when your skin turned green, when your torso blew up like a balloon—excuse me, like a watermelon. Oh, what I would’ve given to be there; to see the look on your face as the belt burst from your trousers, to see your carefully maintained physique reduced to a useless blob, your carefully maintained persona torn asunder like the fabric of your clothes. Oh well, that’s what security footage is for.

You know I can see your gums flap despite your grimace, right? You must really love that gum, huh. Might as well spill the beans, since you’re never leaving this room again. Many of our facilities sponsors pay top dollar for ‘cruel and unusual punishments’, and our Green Initiative happens to be one of them. You should be lucky you chose one from our stable lot, many of the other fruits tend to be more… combustible~.

Regardless, you’re practically the perfect candidate for this treatment! A haughty ice queen, reduced to a green cow, wiggling your hands and feet about as if it means anything. As if you actually mattered. You know why I kept you on as Chief Guard, despite being such a petulant thorn in my side? You _amused_ me, Makina; the big-titted bitch strutting about in her tight trousers and dress shirt, cutting down inmates with her cutlass! You were something out of a fetish comic! But where’s your sword and uniform now? Gone, along with any pretense of dignity you possessed. Well, there’s still your beret I supposed, but all that needs is a little push-!

And off you go! Rolling over and over, oh the sloshing! Must be dizzy, the world spinning round and around, hair bouncing every which way. But isn’t it exciting? To be rolled, to be toyed with, to not have to pretend to be in control of your life? Look at you, rocking like a seesaw. You’re just so adorable now, I could just pinch your cheek~! Hair’s a bit messy now too, let me clean that up for you~. There, muuuuch better~!

See, I care for you Makina, I so dearly do. Just… not as a person. See these puppies—there you go again with the moaning—they’re not just good for getting off rich perverts. You’ve just provided Deadman Wonderland with a limitless supply of melon juice. Just pull the switch and—

Down come the suction cups! Whew, didn’t think they’d attach perfectly the first go. And with this button press… yes, the pumping begins! Sweet watermelon juice, straight from the source. Oh do keep it down, Makina, the walls aren’t _that _thick. I know the process is rather ‘exciting’ but even for a fruit this is rather embarrassing. Oh, and do be careful to not swallow the gum; lord knows what would happen~…

So keep chewing, chewing, all day long Ms. Makina! Your pesky nosiness is really going to help cut down on the prison’s overhead. And if you should ever be juiced for all your worth, who knows! Maybe I’ll slice you up and serve you as a treat~… a joke, Makina. I’ve grown too fond of your company be rid of you so easily.

For now though, I must bid you adieu. Do enjoy the gum~.


End file.
